Drop the Bomb!
by BlackWolf6
Summary: Heh...While caught on a mission, the Gundam pilots are rescued by a girl....we think~ Please R&R...
1. Now that's power

Ha! It's me! In this story…I drop in on the Gundam world…and create chaos, panic and disorder…Ha ha! Ok, not really, but I do make things interesting!  
  
Notes:   
  
/Blah blah/ ---- Me talking/explaining what the hell is going on…  
  
"Blah Blah" ---- People and/or me talking in the story  
  
'Blah blah'---- People and/or me thinking in the story  
  
There's also L33T every once in awhile…sorry, but I usually speak L33T, and I based this character on me, and what I would do…sorry if I scare you ~  
  
Well, here it goes!  
  
/Ok; now I have no idea what happened…ok, so I do! Anyway, it all started when I was…um… "experimenting" with chemicals and explosives again…even though I got a court order not to…and now I think I know why, Anyway, The usual happened…you know things like, over doses of chemicals…smoking, gases, the bright flashy light…yadda yadda yadda…And I wind up in an unusual place…Anyway, here's what happened right after the bright flashy lights. /  
  
Kaze woke up on a padded cell floor and looked around.  
  
"Nahahaha! Cool! It's padded!" she said, running into the wall. She bounced off and fell backwards on the floor. "SW33T! But I don't think I'm going to do that again…" she said rubbing her head.  
  
"Hey! Quiet in there!" yelled someone, most likely a guard.  
  
"Urusei, Otoko no ko no pantsu!"   
  
/This is roughly translated into ' Shut up, Underwear Boy!' now back to the story…/  
  
She yelled back. The guard muttered something. Kaze was mad. Kaze does not like being locked up, so she decided to annoy the hell out of people until they let her out, and so ensued her plan. She started by singing 'It's a Small World', not stop. 5 days later, she was still singing…~  
  
'Good thing I have a very high tolerance for annoying-ness and lack of sleep. Poor fools, they won't know what hit em'!' she thought as she started singing it again for the 2 millionth time that day. Finally, the guard snapped. He started screaming and ran away, leaving the keys miraculously in the door, and unlocked the door.  
  
"Ah…Now that's power!" Kaze said as she opened the door. "Nahaha! Vhoosh!" /Yes, I really do say, 'Nahaha! Vhoosh!' ask any of my friends…/ Kaze walked around for awhile, looking for something…anything… 'Ok, so I have no freaking idea what the hell I'm looking for, but it's better then being locked up!' She saw a sign a head and ran to it.  
  
"NO! It's in Japanese! I can't read Japanese!!! This is 3V1L!!!!! Nerg…." Kaze yelled, but she looked at the sign and tried to decide what the little picture meant. "Hm…It looks like that Bio-hazard sign that I have on the back of my door…  
  
/No, I don't really have a Biohazard sign on the back of my door…I want one though…/ ~ But…what's with the dude in the sign…and that wrench looking thing? Maybe…it's an engineering room! Yeah! That's where I remember the sign! My friend's workplace! WAI!! Kaze Sabishii sugoi desu!!"   
  
/Kaze Sabishii is cool! I say that when I remember things…it makes me feel smart!! /  
  
Kaze cheered, opening the door. She froze when she saw HUGE metallic feet. She looked up and… "Oh…my… If those are Gundams…. Then…that means…." she drifted off. She rushed back out the door and collided into an engineer. She promptly snapped his neck.   
  
/I don't know if I can really do that…I probably could…I've seen it done in movies enough times! /  
  
'This is bad, this is bad, this is bad….' Kaze thought, meeting another guard. She snapped his neck and took his gun. 'Ok, so I can't tell guns apart…As long as it shoots and kills people, and keeps me alive…It's a good gun.' she coached herself. "I can do this…. I can do this." she said taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Ok, Kaze…Time to become 'The Solitary Wind'…nothing can stop me, because I am the wind…because I am alone…" She said to herself.  
  
/I actually do do this when I'm about to do something important or something that I need to concentrate on…It's scary…It's like I become a different person/  
  
Kaze turned the corner and fired at the two guards standing in front of a door near to where hers was. 'That must be it.' she thought. She ran to the body with the keys at his side and peered into the door; inside she could see five shadows, staring back at her. She quickly unlocked the door. "I thought you guys would be here." she said, opening the door. The shadows only stared at her. "Don't sit there like bumps on a log! MOVE!" she yelled. The shadows looked at each other and started towards the door. Kaze smirked and raced the way she came. "This way! Your Gundams are this way!" she said, waiting for them at the other end of the hall. 'Holy SHITake! I can't believe I'm doing this!' she thought, as they followed her. She peered around the corner and shot the five guards that were headed towards them. She fired again as three more came. She checked the clip… "No more, damn."   
  
/The bullet clip only had ten bullets in it…cheapskate OZ…/ she said, she turned to the boys she rescued. "None of you happened to have a gun…do you?" They shook their heads no. "Damn it…you people are Gundam pilots and your useless." she said, peering around the corner. "Damn this is going to hurt." she said.  
  
"Wha?" asked one of the boys as she raced out in front of the three guards that were racing towards them. She grabbed five guns, flipped to avoid the oncoming bullets, and threw them, mid-air, at the boys. She landed and skidded to the other side of the hall into a different hallway. She pulled out a gun she snagged for herself and fired. She retracted her gun and ran down the hall grabbing all the bullet clips she could store in her pants. Which were about 3 rounds. She ran to the room with the sign and opened it. She smiled as she looked up at the Gundams then back at the pilots.   
  
"Ha! That was fun! Nothing like Adrenaline, ne?" she said, putting her gun away. She smiled back at the boys.  
  
"Um thanks for getting us out, but who are you?" asked the blonde. Kaze blinked.  
  
"Eh? Oh! Names…right. My name is Kaze!" she said, shaking the blondes hand. "What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Quatre Winner, that there is Trowa Barton, um…Wufei Chang, Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy." said Quatre.  
  
/Thank god! I don't have to say 'The blonde' anymore!! /   
  
"Nice to meet you all, but I think we should get going! The people we shot aren't going to be very happy!" Kaze said.  
  
"But, um, you killed them." Duo said. Kaze tilted her head.  
  
"Really?" she asked. Duo nodded. Kaze grabbed her gun and snuggled it. "Yeah! I knew it was a good gun!" she said. Duo smiled.   
  
'What do you mean?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really know anything about guns…so I just picked one up, and as long as I stay alive using this gun…it's a good gun. It'd be a bad gun if it let me get killed." she explained. She laughed when she saw Duo and Quatre's expressions. "What?"  
  
"Your weird!" Duo laughed. Kaze laughed and then quieted when she noticed someone in the doorway. The others noticed her change in mood and turned around. She gripped her gun. The boys got their guns out too. Kaze noticed the boys' reaction to the shadow. It was different then from when they were fighting the guards, now they were tenser.  
  
/You'd be tense too if you knew who it was!! /  
  
Kaze didn't like the shadow. She too became tense, as the shadow started moving. She started taking deep breaths again, focusing, becoming loose, calm and fluid…  
  
/The calm and fluid thing is from Spike from Cowboy Bebop…It's his fighting style…It's my blood pressure regulator…ok, not really, but I do the deep breathing thing before I spar in TaeKwonDoe…And I always win…^^/  
  
The shadow came into the light. Kaze soon recognized who it was…the cornflower blue eyes, the auburn hair…the commander of Oz, Treize Kushrenada. Kaze's eyes narrowed her own pale blue/gray eyes meeting his cornflower blue. She defiantly didn't like him…  
  
'He's tall…that's his advantage…I don't like his aura…it's creepy.' She thought, tightening her grip on her gun even more.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" he said, in a cold voice. The voice was, if possible, even icier than the wind. Kaze didn't like that…She was the Wind…The Solitary Wind…The only Wind. "Are you the one that drove that guard mad?" Treize asked. The boys looked confused for a moment, then realized he was talking to Kaze. Kaze nodded her head slightly, not loosing eye contact. "Very nice…you had him crying for his mother." Treize smirked  
  
"Feh." she raised her gun and cocked the trigger. "Everyone else is dead. You are the only one left. Most humans would be scared." she smiled. "Why aren't you?" Treize smirked and raised his arm. There was a rustling… and soldiers filed in behind him in a line.  
  
"Because I'm not alone." he said, lowering his hand. The soldiers began to fire. The pilots ran off to the side. Kaze didn't move because Treize was in front of her, so she knew she wouldn't get hit. The soldiers paused in their firing to reload, and that when the pilots fired back. When they started getting fired at again, they paused to reload, but this time, there were only an about 15 soldiers left.   
  
"Hey, look! Three each!" Duo yelled jokingly. Kaze smirked. She smiled when there were no more soldiers left.  
  
/There are 5 Gundam pilots…15 Oz soldiers…you do that math/  
  
"Looks like I'm alone now." Treize said, holding his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Seems so, but I'm not going to kill you. It's not my place." she said as Heero came up and hit him in the back of the head. "Did you guys have fun?" she asked.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you, Onna? Why didn't you move?" yelled Wufei. Kaze covered her ears.  
  
/Aw…Look! Wufei was worried about me!!   
  
Wufei: No I wasn't!!! Stupid Onna!  
  
Kaze: *sniff* Meanie…/  
  
"Loud noise! Stinking breathe!" she cried, squatting on the floor. Wufei sighed. "They wouldn't have shot him." she said, removing her hands. "He's their leader…they wouldn't shoot him." she said, she brushed some of her white hair out of her face. "See? Kaze is smart, too!" she said. "Ok, I want to go home…Car, car, car…" Kaze said looking around, finding no cars. "Oh, wait…there is no home for Kaze to go home to! NOOO!" She cried. Duo patted her on the back.  
  
"Hey!!! Can she come home with us? PLEASE?????" asked Duo. Heero frowned  
  
"She's not a pet, Duo." he said. Kaze whined.  
  
"Nee!! But, I can cook!!!" she said.  
  
/And believe it or not…I happen to be a very good cook…. / She flapped her arms up and down. "Come on! I don't even know where I am!! And I'm sure you guys could use a good meal!" she said. She looked at Heero.  
  
"I mean, look at you! You guys are all sick and bones!" she said. "I cook very well!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE??? I can clean too!!!" she cried. Trowa covered his ears.  
  
"Make her stop…Please…. The pain…" said Trowa. Heero sighed. She was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"I make a good bodyguard! I only need 3 hours of sleep!!! Um, I…damn what can I do??" she said, scratching her head. Heero nodded at Duo.  
  
"WAI! Kaze gets to come home with us!" Duo said. Kaze looked at him.  
  
"But he didn't say anything…" she said. Duo put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I know, but he spoke 'Hee-chanese'. You'll learn it fast enough." he said leading her to his Gundam. She looked at him and then back at Heero.  
  
"Ok." she said. Duo grabbed Kaze around the waist and grabbed on to the cord that pulled him up to the door.  
  
/Ok, NO! This is not a Duo/Kaze lovey-dovey crap fanfic…Even though I like Duo…I like him to much to stick him with me…/ He let Kaze get in and then himself. Duo smiled as Kaze started drifting of to sleep.  
  
"Tired?" Duo asked as Kaze accidentally banged her head on the side of Duo chair. She nodded. "Don't worry. We're almost there."  
  
"'Kay. I'm sleepy. To much Adrenaline." Kaze said, leaning her head on the side of the chair.  
  
"You're funny." Duo said, landing Death scythe. He leaned it down and opened the cockpit door. Kaze tumbled out and landed on her feet. Duo landed next to her. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I usually don't have to kill people at home…" Kaze said as she stood. 'Ok, why is everything fuzzy?' she thought. Kaze shook her head and smiled.   
  
/That happened to me when I had Mono…It sucked. /  
  
"Let's go inside!" Kaze said, running towards the house. Duo smiled and lead Kaze into the house. "Neee!! It's a big house!!" she said, spinning around. The pilots sweat-dropped. She looked at the pilots. "Kay! Tell me where the kitchen is!"  
  
"Why?" asked Trowa. Kaze smiled.  
  
"So I can cook…that's why I'm here!" she said, looking up at him. "Nerg…What is it with tall people in this dimension?" she said, jumping up trying to be tall.  
  
"By the way…how old are you?" asked Duo.  
  
"I just turned 14!" she said.  
  
"You're lying." said Wufei. "You can't be 14...That'd only make you 2 years younger then us."  
  
"But, I turned 14 just this February!" Kaze said.  
  
/Yes…I did just turn 14...in February…/   
  
"But, your…well…" started Duo, "You kick ass almost better then Heero!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Kaze. Heero glared.  
  
"I think what Duo means is…um…well, actually, Duo hit the nail on the head!" exclaimed Quatre. Kaze looked confused. "But what gets us confused, is that your as good as us, yet you are younger."  
  
"And an Onna." added Wufei.  
  
"And a girl." said Quatre. Kaze smiled.  
  
"An artist never tells her secrets…but, Nee, I was scared! I thought I would've gotten shot!" replied Kaze. "Come on! I have to go make food! You guys need to go sleep! It's 4 in the morning! I will come wake you up when it is time to eat and if you do not sleep, NO FOOD!" She said shoving them out of the kitchen and up the stairs. They complied and went to there rooms. "Now that's power."  
  
  
  
Author notes: Here! After about a week of writing, it's finished! Sorry to those of you who are reading my other story, 'Forest of the Wolfs'…it might take longer then usual to get a new chapter up…Naha, oops!  
  
Anyway, R&R please!!! Thanks! 


	2. But only because you asked

PyroGirl: Heh, really? If there are more people like me, I really fear for the world then…. Hey hey! Me and my friend were planning world domination, wanna help?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing….Don't sue me, my uncle is a lawyer….so there.  
  
Notes:   
  
/Blah blah/ ---- Me talking/explaining what the hell is going on…  
  
"Blah Blah" ---- People and/or me talking in the story  
  
'Blah blah'---- People and/or me thinking in the story  
  
/By now, Kaze has been living with the Gundam boys for about a month…and, OH MY GOSH! Kaze hasn't blown up the safe house! Plus, she hasn't been deported! Yay! Canada's missing out./  
  
"Duo!" screamed Kaze. Duo ran into the living room and out though the other side. Kaze ran in after him. "I'm going to kill you, Shinigami or not!" The boys paused from what they were doing and froze. Kaze stopped to catch her breath. She turned, noticing the boys. She frowned as they stared. "What, never seen a girl in a skirt before?"  
  
"Yes, but we've never seen you in a skirt." said Wufei. Kaze glared.  
  
"Because they suck." she said.  
  
"But you look nice!" said Quatre. Kaze groaned.  
  
"Not this again!" she cried, plopping down on the couch. She rubbed her temples for about five minutes. She felt them still staring. 'I'm not doing anything! My legs are closed!'  
  
/I learned you shouldn't have your legs open when you wear a skirt…God that was embarrassing…/ Kaze snapped her head up. "What?"  
  
"Your hair's long." stated Quatre. Kaze glared.  
  
"Yeah it is…got a problem with that?"  
  
"We've never seen you with your hair down." he replied. Kaze rolled her eyes. "You look nice!" Kaze rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to my room." she said heading upstairs. She went to her room and opened her closet. She smiled when she saw Duo had not gotten to her room. "Finally, no more stupid skirts!" She said grabbing a pair of jeans and a black sleeveless turtleneck. She decided to start on her chores/work. She went from room to room, gathering all the clothes that were thrown in hampers, and trudged downstairs. She went down into the basement and towards the laundry room, passing Treize's cell.  
  
/Ok, they just happen to have a cell in the safe house…don't ask me why, I didn't build the damn thing/  
  
"Morning Treize!" she said. Treize nodded sleepily.  
  
"What was the racket upstairs?" he asked. Kaze frowned.  
  
"Duo was being an idiot." she replied dumping the dirty laundry into the washing machine.  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Treize sighed.  
  
"Can you say anything about it?"  
  
"He somehow got me in a skirt." she explained. Treize blinked.  
  
"You? In a skirt? Wow. You should have come down here and let me see!" he said.  
  
"Treize…you're an idiot." she replied coldly. Treize chuckled.  
  
"Can you let me out? This cell is boring!" he asked. Kaze paused for a moment. Treize smiled.  
  
"Let me think for a moment…um…no." she said returning to her laundry.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You know, you aren't going to get anywhere." said a voice. Kaze looked up and saw Duo, grinning maniacally. Kaze grinned back. "Aw, Kaze. Why did you change? You looked cute!"  
  
"That reminds me, I still have to kill you." she replied. Duo grinned.  
  
"Anyway, Mr. Wizard, you aren't getting out. Not until the war stops."  
  
/You know, Wizard of OZ? Dorothy? Toto? The wicked Witch of the West? COME ON PEOPLE!/  
  
"I'm not a wizard." replied Treize.  
  
"I know, if you were, you wouldn't be here in the first place." countered Duo. Kaze sighed.  
  
"Boys are so immature." she said, heading back up the stairs. Duo waved and followed Kaze.  
  
While Duo headed back to the living room, Kaze made her way to the kitchen.   
  
"What to make today?" she asked herself. She looked in the refrigerator. She stared. It was empty. "I know there was stuff in there last night." she said opening the cabinets. They were all empty. That was the last straw. She took a deep breath. "HEERO! DUO! TROWA! QUATRE! WUFEI! GET IN HERE NOW!!!" she yelled. The boys came running. They looked around.  
  
"Where's the megaphone?" asked Wufei. Kaze blinked.  
  
"What megaphone?" she asked. Wufei stared.  
  
"The one you just used."  
  
"But I don't have a megaphone."  
  
"Wufei…I think that was just her." Trowa said.   
  
"Holy shit! You got some set of pipes." said Duo. Kaze was about to say thanks, but remembered why she called them in here.  
  
"Nerg! Pay attention!" she said. The boys stopped and looked at her. For a 14 year-old, she certainly had no problem of getting people's attention when she wanted it. "Ok, last night, the refrigerator and cabinets were full of food. This morning, there is NOTHING! Now someone please explain why there is no food, or Kaze is going to get angry. Very angry." she warned. Nobody said anything. "Come on! If you guys tell me I won't get angry. I promise."  
  
"Well, we sorta got hungry last night while you were sleeping." said Quatre. Kaze raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's ok, but that doesn't explain why there is no food left." she said.  
  
"Duo wanted to cook." Heero said. Kaze sighed.  
  
"I thought we went though this already! Duo doesn't cook without supervision! Wasn't anybody watching him?" she asked. The boys looked at each other and shook their heads. "I swear! You guys are hopeless." she said, leaving the room. The boys stared at each other for a moment and ran after her.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Duo. Kaze was coming back downstairs, wallet in hand.  
  
"I'm going to get food…unless you want to starve?" she asked. The boys shook their heads. "Ok, see you guys later!"  
  
"Wait!" yelled Quatre. Kaze paused as she was pulling her jacket on.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll go with you!"  
  
/Come on, you saw this coming…./  
  
"We will?" asked Wufei. Quatre glared. "Erm, I mean, Yes! We will!"  
  
"Ok, THANKYOU!!!" she cheered. They sighed and piled into the car when they were ready. They decided to stop at a nearby Dillons ä. Kaze made the unfortunate mistake of letting them all wander off, which ensued chaos when she heard screaming. "Oh, God, what have I done?" she rushed off towards the screaming. She turned the corner to find Heero pointing a gun at some innocent woman. Kaze looked around and spotted oranges. She grabbed one and threw it, hitting Heero in the head.  
  
"Down boy! Leave the nice lady alone!" she said, running up. The woman, she had noticed, had fainted. "Bad Heero!" she said shaking her finger. Duo, who had been watching this, started cracking up.  
  
"You know how funny that looks?" he said. "Little Kaze punishing Hee-chan." Duo said between laughing. He was promptly hit with an orange.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
/ ok…/  
  
Well, after that, Kaze finally got all the stuff she needed, as well as finding all the Gundam Pilots. On the ride home, it started to rain.  
  
"Why do we have to live so far away?" whined Kaze. Trowa covered his ears again.  
  
"The pain….Make her stop whining." he pleaded with Quatre.  
  
/Heero's driving, Duo in passenger seat, then Trowa and Quatre, and in the back, Kaze and Wufei..  
  
Kaze: How come I get stuck with him?  
  
BW: um…lack of characters…Don't worry…I'm bringing some other people in the next couple of chapters!  
  
Kaze: Ok  
  
BW: See what I have to put up with?!/  
  
"Kaze, we won't be back until a while, try taking a nap or something." Quatre said. Kaze sighed.  
  
"I won't promise anything." she said, staring out the window. She stared, and stared, and just for the heck of it…she stared some more. It was unusually quiet. Quatre looked over, thinking she was asleep, but saw that she was still awake. Quatre stared at her for a moment, and then turned back around. Quatre noted the exhausted look in her eyes. They finally made it home. Quatre looked back, Kaze had finally fallen asleep.  
  
"Wufei, would you get her, but don't wake her up." he said, grabbing some of the groceries. Wufei frowned.  
  
"You get the Onna!" he said. Quatre glared. "OK! Geez…" he said, picking up Kaze. She was surprisingly light. They went inside, put Kaze on the couch, put away the groceries and what not. Fed the hostage…put away their clean laundry, the usual stuff. When they were done, it was dinner time, so Trowa was told to go wake Kaze up. He knelt down beside the couch.  
  
"Kaze, it's dinnertime." he said, shaking her shoulder. She groaned.  
  
"Willst du immer weiter wandern?" she said. Trowa blinked.  
  
/Erm, it's a line from .Hack//SIGN ; it means 'Do you want to wander further on?'/  
  
"What?" he asked. Kaze's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Oh, hi! I'm sorry, what?" she said.  
  
"It's time for dinner." he repeated. Kaze blinked. "Unless you want a repeat of last night, you might want to hurry." he added. Kaze scrambled over the other side of the couch and ran to the kitchen. Trowa sat there, remembering what she said. 'Willst du immer weiter wandern…I think that's German, if I'm not mistaken.' he thought.  
  
"Duo! Stay away from the oven!" Kaze yelled from the kitchen. Trowa smirked. He rushed off.  
  
/Kaze made dinner, they ate…ok? Good…/  
  
"That was good, Kaze." said Duo. Kaze smiled. "How do you do it?"  
  
"It's a secret!" she said, getting up. She went to the kitchen to get some food for Treize. Once she got downstairs…  
  
"How's things in the world of the living?" he asked, taking his food. Kaze smirked.  
  
"Trust me your not missing out. The world of the living isn't all it's cracked up to be." she said, smirking. Treize looked at Kaze, and Kaze looked back.  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" he asked. Kaze blinked, then broke into a smile.  
  
"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You look tired. Maybe you should get some sleep." he said. Kaze grinned.  
  
"I'm fine. I promise! You shouldn't worry so much." she said, turning around to leave. Treize followed her back as she left.  
  
"As you wish." he whispered, returning to his food.  
  
/….People worry to much…/  
  
Well, it was the next morning, and then…IT came.  
  
"It? Huh?" asked Kaze.  
  
"Heero said we got a mission." said Duo. Kaze nodded.  
  
"Am I allowed to know what it is?" she asked.  
  
"We have to exterminate an OZ officer." said Heero. Kaze blinked.  
  
"Well, that shouldn't be to hard for you guys." Kaze said smiling, but it disappeared when she noticed they were all looking at her. "WHAT?"  
  
"The only time we'll be able to accomplish this mission, is at an upcoming concert." Heero continued.  
  
"So?" asked Kaze.  
  
"You have to sing, and then after the concert invite him backstage, where we will carry out the mission." he added. Kaze frowned.  
  
"I'm not singing." she said.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not!" she yelled. The boys grabbed her arms and legs and dragged her off to the living room and took her to the music room/library. Treize was sitting there patiently. "What the hell? Hey! This isn't Burger King. You can't have it your way!" she yelled. They put her in a chair. "Oh, hey Treize, sup?" she said as they tied her down.  
  
"Good morning Kaze. Having fun?" he asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Since none of us don't really know much about singing, Treize is going to help." said Heero. Kaze stared. Kaze whined. "And your going to deal with it." Kaze sighed.  
  
"But I can't sing!" she said. Treize stood up. Kaze tensed.  
  
/I have this thing about really tall people…They scare me cus they could use their height as an advantage and it would make sense for Kaze since she's tied to a damn chair…/  
  
"Yes, you can. I've heard you sing when you were doing laundry." he smirked.  
  
"You were suppose to be asleep…"she growled.  
  
"Please Kaze?" said Duo and Quatre. She whined.  
  
"ARGH! Fine! But only because you asked." she sighed. "What am I suppose to do?"  
  
The guys grinned as they set to work. Four and a half hours later, Kaze had been given a run though of the mission, lots of different ideas for the outfit she should wear and voice lessons.  
  
"I'm booped!" she sighed, flopping onto the couch. Treize smiled and sat on the remaining couch and rubbed her back. "Your acting like a big brother, it's annoying…" she trailed, "but keep doing that."  
  
/Sorry, but having a back rub feels good after a voice lesson ^^ No, this will not be a Treize/Kaze fic… Kaze already has a boyfriend that I made for her so there/  
  
"Your just like a big cat." joked Quatre as he and the others joined them in the room.  
  
"Now if only she were as quiet as one." said Wufei. He dodged a pillow that Kaze threw.  
  
"Shut up, Dragon." she called back. She checked her watch. "Crap! It nearly dinnertime and I haven't even started yet!" she said starting to get up, but was stopped when Duo sat on her back. "Hey! Do you want to eat or not?" Duo smiled.  
  
"You rest." said Heero. "I'm cooking."  
  
Kaze and the others stared.  
  
"You can cook?" she asked. Heero frowned and went to the kitchen to make dinner. Kaze flopped back down on to the couch. "Mmm, Duo, get off! Your heavy!" Kaze whined. She sighed as he got off. She started drifting off to sleep as the others chatted. She soon found herself in a deep and peaceful sleep.  
  
Author Notes:   
  
Hello! I'm back from Canada! That's why I haven't updated in a while, but yeah. I think I'm almost done with Forest of the Wolfs, maybe two or three more chapters? If your wondering what the point of this story is, it's Kaze trying to get back to her world, but I have an idea for a sequel to this *people run away* NO! Come back! Drat! 


	3. Shoot as much as you like, I will not di...

Kasey Knightingale:  
  
^^ Thank you! Kaze's happy now…she's lighting fireworks in the background…. (Kaze not in the house!) ; crap, now I have to fix the damn roof…  
  
Hi, ok, I'm having Writer black at the moment….and it sucks, so I've been working on my soon to be Harry Potter fic… I'm also trying something new to get out of writers block. Kaze gets to talk… This is how things work in her/my head…Heh heh…I can already hear the sirens ^^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaze P.O.V.:  
  
I should have known…Me? A concert? HA! But for some reason, I went along with it.  
  
It was a trap, I should have realized it. Nearly got me killed. I should have known better. I shouldn't have trusted anybody that I came in contact with. Especially since I don't belong to this time.   
  
That's how I ended here, in this damn cell again, with the damn padded walls. Only now, I can't drive the guard insane…They just had to get a deaf guard. I should have reacted faster… I'm the wind, I can move faster then some stupid bullet! Now I'm all alone again. At first it didn't bother me, but after a couple of days, I nearly went crazy.   
  
"See what happens when you stay around humans…You become to comfortable with them." I told myself. After quieting down and thinking, I finally got use to the solitude.  
  
It wasn't that hard.  
  
After all, I am the Solitary Wind.  
  
It's who I am.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Regular P.O.V.:  
  
"This sucks." said Duo. Silence… "Is anybody still alive?"  
  
"Maxwell, shut up." Wufei replied.  
  
"I'm worried about Kaze." said Quatre. The others made small noises of agreement. Quatre looked around at the other pilots. The cell was dimly lighted. He sighed. Silence….  
  
"Gundam Pilots!" barked a guard. The boys looked up. "Come with me." He opened the door. The boys were already chained with Gundainium chains. They followed and as they passed Kaze's cell, they noticed that it was empty. "Sit." said they guard when they entered a very fancy office. Behind a desk in a big leather cushioned chair, sat Treize.  
  
"Well, good morning. Have you reconsidered my offer?" he asked. The boy remained quiet. "Hmm…I thought so." Treize said while snapping his fingers. A part of the wall opened and out came Kaze tied with a piece of rope followed by a guard pointing a gun at her. They boys tensed. "Good morning Kaze. Have fun in solitary confinement?"   
  
Kaze smirked.  
  
"You should really clean it out more often." Kaze shrugged. "Smells like crap." Kaze was pushed into a chair.  
  
"You should learn not to talk so much." Treize said.  
  
"Only stating the obvious to the oblivious." she said. Treize frowned, turning away from her.  
  
"As I was saying… You might want to reconsider your offer, considering that I have a fellow pilot." Treize said. They boys looked at each other, Kaze snickering in the background. "May I ask as to what's so funny?"  
  
"Kaze isn't a pilot, baka." said Heero. Treize, if possible, frowned more.  
  
"Shoot her." Treize said.  
  
"What I'd do?" Kaze said.   
  
"You're useless, your serve no purpose." he said coldly, the guard raised the gun, and fired.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaze P.O.V.:  
  
It was funny when her thought I was a Gundam pilot. I've only seen them and been in one…once. That part didn't bother me.  
  
But what got to me was when he said 'You're useless.' That made me mad. That made me remember, about…things I didn't want to remember. Then I felt all funny, like something left my body. Like I was watching everything in third person, kinda weird.   
  
I saw the guard raise his gun to my head, I saw him squeeze the trigger. The lights flickered for a second and came back on. The bullet was fired, but I didn't feel any pain. I knew it entered my head, then my skull, then into my brain, but I felt nothing. I saw everything. The look of pain and horror where written on the pilots faces… I was surprised that my death would cause such a reaction from these battle-hardened soldiers that I admired. I suddenly felt angry. Not at them, but at the man who caused them the pain.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Regular P.O.V.:  
  
"Heh." said Treize. The look of shock was written across the Gundam Pilots faces. "Now, our offer?"  
  
"Commander! The base is under attack! We must leave at once!" said a soldier. Treize sighed.  
  
"Oh well, I guess I'll have to get back to you on that. If you even make it out alive." Treize said, exiting the room. The soldier smirked as the Commander of Oz walked past. The Oz soldier struck Treize out with a hard blow to the base of the neck. The gundam pilots didn't say anything as the soldier walked behind them and unchained them.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to greet me?" said the soldier. The boys looked puzzled.  
  
"Don't we have to get out?" asked Duo. The soldier lifted his hat to reveal a very handsome boy around their age with raspberry colored hair and black eyes. He smiled.  
  
"It was a trick. We needed to get Kaze out, but when she told us that there were people in here that were friends, we had to create a diversion." the boy said.  
  
"But, Kaze is…is…" trailed Quatre. The boy quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Dead? Oh no she's not… She alive…trust me." the boy said, turning around. "Follow me." he said walking down the passage way that he had came. They walked straight into a hanger that had a plane ready to go. They ran to the plane. They sat down once they entered the plane.  
  
"What…no hello?" said a voice. The boys turned around to see Kaze, alive. Very much alive. Duo and Quatre were the first up, hugging their younger friend in a crushing hug. Smiles came from the other three. "Nice to see you too!"  
  
"Kaze! Your alive! How?" asked Quatre nearly in tears. Kaze smiled.  
  
"It's a secret. I'll tell you later. Let me introduce you to Rune!" said Kaze pointing to the guy dressed in a Oz soldier uniform. Heero was reaching for his gun, but Kaze caught him. "Heero, no! Rune is a good guy! He's from my time!"  
  
AN~~ Hello again…I've finally finished the third chapter! WHOO-HOO!!! *fireworks go off via Kaze* Now, I just need to work on FOTW… ^^ Heh, sorry about that, but I'm having a really big writer's block on it, if anybody could be so kind as to send some ideas, it would be appreciated and you'd get a Shout-out of much thanks from Sabishii Co. ä (There is no such company…it's just made up….PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!) High school also just started so my computer time has been cut… o_ *twitch twitch* 


	4. Noticeendgamestanding

I'm sorry, but I can not continue this story. If you would like to take it and continue it yourself, you may, but please ask me first…although I know that nobody will want this anyway….   
  
Thanks to all those who did and didn't review…it was much appreciated  
  
B.Wolf 


End file.
